googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Nama Naima
I finished tweaking my new notation. I deem it the Rooted Numbers Notation. Nama Naima (talk) 17:34, February 6, 2020 (UTC) My site is currently disorderly. Nama Naima (talk) 04:05, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ---- Small Googology Site for my unorthodox functions: https://sites.google.com/site/namanaimasgoogologysite/home ---- Ah, yes, the hardest obstacle I have faced as of yet. The issue of articulating my notations in a way that people who look at them would understand how they work. I feel that just linking to my enourmous page of symbols and variables would do no good, so it may be best to create a user page specifically for basic symbols and talk about "simpler" notations in blog posts. Besides that however, it seems that I have to endure with learning how to use this site's math language, which I think is called LaTeX. Thank god for P-Bot's LaTeX example blog-post. On a side note, I think I'll be of use in describing the different ways a notation could be recursive by showing small notations that utilize them. By using my symbols, I could hopefully build some sort of standardized way at looking how notations expand and make it easier to relate one notation to another, and maybe have a functioning set of symbols to describe any notation the mind can dream. Beats spending weeks trying to think about my other notations and running into dead-ends at every corner. May my work be helpful to others Nama Naima (talk) 22:53, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ---- Since there's this voting thing going on (and I'm that kind person who doesn't know when to quit and thinks they're still relevant to any conversation within the wiki) I'll just say yeah, copyright's important. Better to display its importance front and center than hide it inside an endless sea of blogs. Yeah for the first option. Also, yeah for the second option as well, but I am unsure whether to have the respective image to be quick-deleted or marked for deletion. Since the rule'd be displayed on the main page, there should be no room for error, as this place is somewhat professional, but at the same time, it may be respectful to give the editors of these pages a warning before their contribution is revoked. I'll just say quick-deletion is the better option to build some sort of standard Nama Naima (talk) 22:05, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ---- A month has passed and I feel like I'm making great progress with Googology. I've started to balance my other hobbies with this one, so I don't feel like I'm missing out on doing something else to suit my googilogical needs. That said, I finally outputted a notation that isn't mangled like my current version of ES. That also means I doubled the amount of symbols with my own arbitrary definitions for them, so maybe it is mangled, just in a way that's more orderly. I'll surely keep adding and revamping it as time goes on Nama Naima (talk) 17:34, February 6, 2020 (UTC) ---- Second week of college done and already I've typed a bit. I'm a person with a wicked train of thought, so I made a page exclusively to house them. Nonsense abound, but I'm sure there's a bit of insight to be gathered from them. As I stated with them, every section is just me trying to hitch a ride on my own train of thought. I've also started listing dates for my edits. Nama Naima (talk) 22:06, January 25, 2020 (UTC) ---- I'll also update at the top of the talk page, not the bottom. It'd be best to do that for the sake of ease. So, I guess my gut instinct was right. 4 days of college and already I have too much time on my hands between classes. So yeah, I'm going to start doing stuff with googology again. That also means less art time for me :c but that's okay! Be sure to check by every now and again to see what changes, people who suddenly decided to check the Wiki Activity tab. Nama Naima (talk) 23:23, January 16, 2020 (UTC) ---- (Lost segment of this update here) Was kinda expecting this, to be honest. I was just at the wrong post at the wrong timeframe. Pretty rough for someone who doesn't usually talk out of their comfort zone. I still hope to have a meaningful discussion about how trolling should be dealt with. However, this course of action is illogical. Surprisingly though, it ain't the worst action taken that I've seen, so at least there's that. So I guess now I have to make an argument for myself. A part of me thinks nobody is going to bother to check this talkpage. Edwin is a popular person in this site, that's not surprising. Apart from the endless comment chains about him and his barage of sockpuppets, he's constantly vandalizing pages and commenting on other people's blog posts. If a new person shows up, there's of course going to be a sizeable chance for anyone to start out here talking about him. And over time, that blog post Username set up will dissappear, so I really hope you guys stop talking about him, or else people interested in commenting on his posts (Through curiosity or spite) will be unjustly banned because of this sudden ruling. Why I talked in an Edwin post? Mostly because I've always had an interest in the thought processes that goes through a trolls mind. I also wanted to see if I can have any discussion with people relating to it, since it's a problem, and it's directly affecting a site that I like. Honestly, I don't know much about the troll, or others pretending to take on his likeliness, but I was sure I could figure out what was needed quickly enough. Why my first post wasn't really about Googology? Because I still need time to think up rules for my functions. That's why my website has no functions described as of Decemeber 11th. Though, I was on the brink of bringing out a function I call the "Egg Shell" function (Because quirky and all that stuff), but I'm having a bit of a problem with it. What do I think about the rule put in place? I already answered it, but I'll clarify. It ain't the worst thing I've seen. I've seen some servers just ban all newcomers outright, so at least that wasn't the course of action taken. However, really? I hope the rule is posted as one of the first things newcomers see when they enter the site, because the blog post won't be on the first page forever and I doubt Edwin will just magically stop posting here. On another note, this whole rule was crafted due to Edwin's own assertion. "Edwin himself admitted then any account whose first contribution is in an Edwin-related comment thread is likely edwin"-Username5243. I see this a lot too. People just follow a troll's word, but unlike this instance, a huge banning rule (To ban Edwin, remember) was made to appeal to his own statement. I'm sorry, it just doesn't make sense to me why this was the best thing to do in a time like this. And what about new Edwin sockpuppets? Again, Edwin won't magically disappear because of the new rule. What the rule does, however, is prevent him from commenting on his own posts with newer accounts. That means he's going to post on other people's blogs and comments to continue his charade, or maybe just vandalize the wiki some more. Basically, it incenstivises him to be more aggresive. How long have I really lurked here? About 4 or 5 years, I can't really remember when I started looking into googology. I think I was introduced by mathologer or maybe somebody else, but I remember going through most of my highschool days with googology in mind. Honestly, every year prior to this one was just me figuring out HFAN and FGH up to n!1(1)2 and phi(1,0,0) with a few long breaks in between. ---- (Forgot to add the tildas in the last entry) It seems like I was sort of correct in my assumption. My talk page has yet to be accounted for, not even a notification from anybody responding to it, when I was under the assumption that someone would at least give me some input on whether or not I'm still suspecting as being a sockpuppet. (Run-on sentences much?) It's been a few weeks since I last checked this wiki to figure some things about my array function, and I'm makin' progress if anyone's gonna worry about it (When they one day find this by accident). Since I assume I'll be banned permanently, and I haven't really delved so far as to create my own sockpuppets, I don't see any harm in giving my own opinion on recent "Edwin-related posts" on here. It's what I was banned for, what is assumed to be directed toward me, and it's really the only thing of interest for me considering other things kind of mellowed out in this wiki, presumably due to the holidays. I want to see if my words get through to somebody. Talked down or actually considered, I want to see if anything I say here even matters. I'll be somewhat blunt, Plain's blog is a mess. Put a big target on me and shoot me down, but all I see from this post is an attempt at elementary psychology (Not to say elementary school level psychology). Reminds me of youtube comments back in 2014 and before. It's difficult to see if it's sarcasm. It sounds genuine. A lot of "You want to be this", a lot of "I know who you are", and a lot of "You know what you want." kind of stuff. Again, elementary level psychological pursuasion that's difficult to read all the way through. From a troll's point of view, this is a step 'lower' for the poster, not higher, to involve yourself in the kind of talk that's meant to manipulate others with subpar effort placed behind it. I'm not gonna claim with 100% certainty that they didn't spend a good hour reading their words, being careful with their diction and all that stuff (like I do), but it's also cookie-cutter stuff by even the more passive trolls. This is all under the assumption that this post isn't just straight up satire on Edwin's way of talking and that Edwin himself is chaotic, not fighting to inact revenge but to toy with people's emotions, like trying to cause paranoia in staff to inact extreme policies/rules/judgement. These types also know how to differentiate their personal life from their internet personality, which makes it easy for them to see through this. It'd be weird if a troll of this caliber was easy to puncture, and I'll deny this post is anywhere near close enough to doing just that unless is ends up working out for you guys. If that's the case, I'll rescind my statements and learn from this anomaly, but in the meantime, as I feel confident in my statements, I'll shake my head at the post. Do what Unknown is sorta doing. Ignore him, ban him, delete his vandalisms and comments. At that point, he no longer exists. I'll assume it's working better than whatever was being done before. Stop talking about him. You guys know he's a troll, what are you trying to gain from "playing his games", or giving him a constant source of opportunities to respond to. A small desire to gain validation from him? To attempt to psycho-analyze him and predict his intentions? (Personal experiences) Because having a well-known figure in this community stress out due to this compells others to wear that same visage. And no, small moments of satisfaction gained from spiteful comments to the troll doesn't remove the stress. It makes it worse, seeing as it makes people both worry about their own statements and the fact that it makes people want to subject themselves into this mess further than they were before (Spite isn't really analogous 'positive' emotions). This is not a reddit story, or a rivalry, or case of contention that needs to be milked any further. Even then, know how to fight back. Call him weak, but be strong while saying it. Call him mindless, but think things through before you let your emotions talk for you. Call his personality simple, but be sure your own isn't easy to decipher. Make it personal, but don't let his mere existance affect you personally. At some point, something has to click. It has to be boring at this point, but why does it continue to make such an impact? People already look up to you, Plain. You don't need to reinstate your place here over and over again because somebody constantly aims to bash you down. You're simply another person who has to deal with this, and you should be another that stands above them. He's a troll. I'll say it again. He's a troll. He's not going to take your titles, or your relationships, or your reputation, or your personal life, and you're not going to take his. He's just a troll, another person behind a screen who seeks their own sort of satisfaction, however malicious it is. He's not a monolithic being that'll take everything from you, or control everyone around you. Make an actual effort and realize the kind of person he is instead of pretending or fantasizing and break free from this, for the most part, one-sided argument. Take a lesson from your own username, it's plain and simple Nama Naima (talk) 11:44, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Wow! Thank you for providing exactly the evidence I needed! Plain'N'Simple (talk) 18:11, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Here for my bi-monthly check-in with the wiki, and ohey, I've been noticed. It's a sorta strange feeling to be on the other side of things. Instead of being trusted (Even though people still treat me as the odd one out), I'm the one under intense suspicion, or accusation at this point. I haven't really done anything so far in 2020, however, now that I'm in college again I can spend my free hours typing away at numbers, or at least that's what I'm assuming will happen. Honestly, simply being under this spotlight triggered something in me and demotivated me beyond belief. I used to check this wiki daily, but now I'm only checking it bi-monthly. I can't really pin the part of me that halted my enthusiasm, but I don't want to claim it's entirely due to the block. Whatever the case, art had replaced googology up to this point. I feel like this is a conundrum for me. I do nothing and I'm Edwin forever, or I prove my value with functions above his capabilities only to get judgemental looks for the way I articulate myself (I do realize I sound similar in how he articulates his thoughts). I also feel like no amount of psychological analysis or pursuasion will get anywhere other than shoddy meta-psychological accusations and assumptions from other people. I'm not too dissapointed in that, really. Now I gotta prove something of myself to others, but I'm still apprehensive about phobic tactics that'll keep me in this light for however long they want me (Or just ignore me for the entirety of the forseeable future). Still, the more Username does to bring back the professionalism in this wiki is a good thing to see. And here I thought it would all start twirling downhill at anypoint. Maybe It was because I commented when Edwin did. Seeing two suspicious people could've sparked something for him to take a successful action against Edwin (I'm assuming successful, but vandalisms still happen), but that's just me being hopeful. In other news, I think for my Egg Shell function, I'll be using b(\t/)o as my index array, since I realized my simple array structure only utilized 2 entries at a time, the active entry and the predecessor entry. So including both of them and a positional/index entry along with my dimensional/egg-shell entry could finally push my function to where I want it to be. I still have no idea how I'll implement values of t higher than 0 or 1 or even where to begin with (p\ /p), but that's why I still need some time to think it through. Doubt time: I still doubt people are interested in my struggle to generalize something like this, and if there was anyone, too much time has passed without any updates to keep them interested. And the only place to find my functions is through this talk page, so it's most realistic to say I'm doing this for myself, and I'm sorta okay with that. Most of any work I do is for myself to see growth. I don't do much to contribute to communities, but I guess this is a start (A rough one at that). Nama Naima (talk) 22:52, January 13, 2020 (UTC) ---- Quick edit, I guess, without revising what I just placed: I mean start as in actually contributing, like posting stuff related to the community's interest and giving pointers relating to it. Not just talking, which is what I do in any other community I'm in (for the short period of time I'm actually in them). If you're skeptical about my way of typing for this and the other update, I decided to knock it off with the blunt apathetic approach, which includes the shoddy attempts to garner sympathy and just be more lax, if that's that right word to use. Maybe that's why I'm always such a weird user to talk to, but hey, I preferred to be more transparent at the time, I guess (And still do). Even though this may be a better approach for others, I feel like I'm merely pretending, but oh well, if that's what it takes to subvert suspicion, it's alright with me. Nama Naima (talk) 23:12, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Unblocked Since you seem to be sharing legitimate googological stuff on here and don't seem to be trolling anyone, I'm unblocking you for now. Just don't do anything stupid and you should be fine. Username5243 (talk) 23:58, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : Didn't really expect to be unblocked, but this is nice to see. Thanks for giving me my voice back in this wiki Nama Naima (talk) 00:47, February 8, 2020 (UTC)